Little Blue Book
by CrimsonRiver808
Summary: Preserved in the pages of her blue diary are her memories of her Doctor. The unconnected entries in River's little blue book of spoilers. Rated T for some chapters. DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF TIME AND IDEAS.
1. Not my diary, ours

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hello sweeties! So, this is a new thing I thought about doing, basically just entries/memories from River's diary. Completely unconnected one-shots about River and the Doctor, not in linear order. Admittedly, this was not actually my idea, I have seen quite a lot of people do little snippets of River's diary, and I thought it was such a cool idea! I just couldn't resist giving it a go. So credit to whoever started this idea first, it's amazing! :D So how it works, is it's written from River's point of view, as if she was actually writing it in her diary. The bold italics are me, the plain italics are River writing her thoughts, and the normal writing is her telling the story/memory in her diary. Hopefully that makes sense! This is an introduction on the first page of River's diary, not an actual memory, I will start writing those very soon, but I hope you enjoy this intro all the same! Please R&R and tell me if you think it's a good idea and I should continue. x _**

**DISCLAIMER:_ Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic, and I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and this is purely for fun and non-profitable purposes!_**

**INTRODUCTION: Not my diary, ours.**

_Introduction:_

I've never had a diary before. I'm not sure why, I've had quite an eventful life, enough things have happened to me and the people I love, enough things to write about that is. Enough to fill this whole diary in fact. But that's not what I'm going to use it for. This diary wasn't destined to be all about my story, and my complicated time travelling life, but mine and the Doctor's. It's not my diary, it's ours. This diary is for one thing and one thing only...

_My Doctor. _

All my life I've lived for the days when I see him. And I have – and will – record every single one of our many adventures together. So that one day, they won't be spoilers anymore, they'll be memories, for both of us. Memories that we can share together.

Each entry is – and will be - different, unconnected, and out of order. But each one will be treasured for its own reason. Between the ivory pages, protected by the sturdy TARDIS blue shell, memories written out carefully, the blue ink sculpted into words in my italic hand-writing, forever preserved on the once blank pages of this little blue book.

Each memory written with as much detail and precision as possible, so that when they're being read, you can lose yourself in the moment, so that you can imagine the atmosphere and the voices of the people, as if you were actually there, even if you weren't.

And on the days when I'm alone, when I long to see my Doctor again, I'll open up this little blue book and I'll indulge myself with the memories of the days we've spent together. I'll smile at the happy memories, and let my tears fall at the sad ones.

The once pristine little diary coloured the famous and familiar TARDIS blue won't stay brand new and fresh for long. The sides are worn and the spine is battered already, but it's been loved, and used. Because there's no way I am _ever _going to let those memories fade away. Not ever.

Because as long as I have the one-off meetings with my Doctor and the memories contained in my little blue book, I'll be ok. I'll always be ok. I will never let my memories fade away, not one line, not one word. And no matter how many times I read them, the adventures will always leap off the page and cause every tiny little detail to come flooding back. But I'll just sit here, waiting, waiting for my Doctor to come back for me. Just me, all alone, me and my little blue book of spoilers.

_- River Song._

**_Please review!_**


	2. First Kiss, Last Kiss

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hello! This is one of the entries in River's diary. There will be more, but this is the first one! I'd love to know what you think so PLEASE review! And ideas for the collection of these little one-shot's are always welcome, so feel free to drop me a line and give me an idea and I'll write a chapter for you and dedicate it to you as well! :D I hope you enjoy it, I imagine a very young River here, in her early twenties. Please R&R! :)_**

**DISCLAIMER:_ Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic, and I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and this is purely for fun and non-profitable purposes!_**

**ENTRY ONE: First Kiss, Last Kiss.**

_Entry One: The Doctor kissed me for the first time. I was young back then and he was my best friend, so I had no idea what he was doing and why he was doing it. But strangely, I liked it. _

"Look there you go! Proof!" He exclaimed, wandering over and slumping onto the console room sofa next to me, holding the text book open and pointing to a particular paragraph.

"Oh yeah! It really was you!" I laughed, my eyes scanning the words quickly.

He closed the big black history book, which made the thin coat of dust explode into the air, setting the Doctor off in a small coughing fit. I reached out to rub his back to stop him from chocking and spluttering. He smiled and laughed when he finished coughing a few minutes later and I stopped rubbing in small circles and patted him twice on the back, leaving my hand resting there. He shifted so he was looking right into my eyes. He had beautiful eyes, big and brown and sparkling under the TARDIS lights, with the ability to draw you in without even thinking about it.

"So, um..." I coughed deliberately, clearing my throat and averting my eyes away from his, trying to relieve some of the tension that was building between us. "You _were _friends with Marilyn Monroe"

"Yes, well, no. Sort of..." He laughed, flapping his arms about. "But it was a big mix up..."

He trailed off when he saw me smiling, my eyebrows raised and a look of disbelief written on my face. He knew that I wasn't that interested, so he didn't bother to explain it in any further detail, plus the story was a little embarrassing and he knew I'd only laugh, despite my best efforts to contain it. He smiled in return and leaned in closer to me. I could already feel the tension between us rising again and my breathing rate become shallower as he leaned closer and closer.

"River..." He whispered breathlessly, pulling my bottom lip down gently with his thumb, before gazing deep into my eyes.

I caught my breath and before I knew it he was kissing me, his lips caressing mine tenderly. He was my best friend and my parent's best friend too. I'd known him ever since I was born, it should have felt wrong, it should have been awkward and strange but it wasn't. It was pleasurable and felt right in every single way. He kissed me lovingly for about a minute or two, with me kissing back. He was initiating all the kisses and pushing me gently backwards, I could tell he wanted more passion, but he knew I was uneasy. I suddenly pulled back, out of his reach, my face flushing a scarlet red. He noticed this and his face fell. I took a deep breath and let it out shakily, ready to question him about it. It hadn't been unpleasant, not at all, but I needed to know why he'd done it.

"Um..." I began, but seeing that he was now avoiding eye contact with me by looking down at the floor I didn't want to make him feel any more embarrassed.

"No, it's ok. I know what you're going to say" He muttered, still avoiding my gaze.

"No, you don't" I whispered, tilting his head upwards so he was looking directly at me. I smiled comfortingly, trying to reassure him that everything was all fine. He responded with a faint smile, the corners of his mouth creeping into a small smile.

"Sorry" He replied faintly, his beautiful voice barely audible to me anymore.

"Don't be" I smiled, suddenly all giddy as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"But I..."

"Shut up, just let me try something"

He frowned at me, confused that I was so fine with it all. I could tell what he was thinking, so I answered him, but not with words. I moved towards him again, my hands resting on his cheeks as I leaned in to kiss him. He was shocked at what I was doing, but quickly he relaxed into it. Before long he pulled away again, this time with a huge grin. I smiled flirtatiously, biting down on my bottom lip saucily again. Before he pounced on me again, his lips crashing into mine, his tongue finding its way to meet with mine, as he pushed me down onto the sofa below him, straddling me and gently pinning down my arms with his knees as he kissed and kissed and kissed. His soft lips caressing mine lovingly, his eyes sparkling as they were filled with happiness and love. My arms escaped his restrain as I broke free from his grip and my hands ran up and down his back before running through his mop of lush brown hair and gripping onto it. I pushed my hands into the back of his neck and pulled him down closer to me, his body pressed right up against mine on the couch. I rested my hands on his cheeks and stroked them gently. I had no idea that this could feel so right. His hands around my body, holding me close, his lips on mine kissing me romantically, I felt safe. I could have stayed there with him forever.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to know what you think! Please review! :D**


	3. Water works

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hello! Another entry in River's diary. I'd love to know what you think so PLEASE review! And ideas for the collection of these little one-shot's are always welcome, so feel free to drop me a line and give me an idea and I'll write a chapter for you and dedicate it to you as well! :D I hope you enjoy it, I imagine both the Doctor and River in the middle of their relationship here. Please R&R! :)_**

**DISCLAIMER:_ Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic, and I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and this is purely for fun and non-profitable purposes!_**

**ENTRY TWO: Water works.**

_Entry Two: Remind me never to let the Doctor try his hand at plumbing ever again._

I stood outside the TARDIS's kitchen, the door was shut and my ear was pressed against the cold silver metal. The Doctor was in there, although I wasn't sure what he was doing. Suddenly I heard the clatter of something being dropped clumsily on the floor as the metallic sound echoed through the room.

"Err, Doctor? Are you ok in there?" I asked gently, pressing my ear even closer.

"Yea..." Suddenly there was another massive thud and I furrowed my brow and bit down on my bottom lip anxiously. "Um...yeah, yeah, everything's fine! Just, err, go and watch the telly"

"No, Doctor, what the hell are you doing in there?" I screeched, banging on the door with my hand.

"N...nothing that you need to worry about River" He shouted, his voice was more muffled now.

"Well I am worried, you've been in there for forty minutes, and why is the toolbox missing from the cupboard?" I slammed my hand onto the door repeatedly

"Because I'm just doing something" He yelled before something hit him and he yelled out "Ouch"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. He was ridiculous. Whatever he was doing in there, he wasn't doing it right. I turned my back against the door, my hands covering my face in defeat as I gently shook my head from side to side. My hands parted and rested on my cheeks.

"Doctor, what are you doing? Just tell me" I groaned, hitting my head against the door, but pulling back and rubbing my forehead gently, because surprise, surprise, it had hurt.

"Nothing" He cooed, trying to get me to leave him in peace, but he knew me and I was never going to give up.

"It doesn't sound like nothing" I heard him call out in agony as there was another thud that sounded like his head hitting the underside of the sink. "Ok, that's it, I'm coming in!"

"NO RIVER!" He yelled.

I reached for the handle and tugged at it violently. I pulled at it, but it wouldn't open. I let out a deep sigh and stopped pulling at it.

"Doctor..." I began through gritted teeth. "You've soniced the door shut!"

"Oh yeah!" He chuckled. "I forgot"

"Well open it then!" I said sarcastically, knocking violently on the door again.

"Nope"

"Doctor, open this door NOW!"

There was silence for a moment. I listened intently for any sounds, sounds of him damaging expensive parts of the kitchen or dropping something. I winced as he dropped something again and it hit the floor with a clang. I suddenly had an idea that might get him to unlock the door, I pivoted on my heels and shouted over my shoulder.

"Fine then, if you're going to wreck my kitchen, I'm going to wreck your TARDIS" I cooed, walking away from the kitchen slowly, mouthing the words 'One, two, three' as I waited for him to call out to stop me and hopefully, open the door.

"NO WAIT!" He cried and I turned back waiting for the familiar sound of his sonic as he unlocked the door and it slid open, but it didn't. Instead, there was another clumsy thud and the Doctor could be heard screaming and shouting and the distinct sound of things suddenly falling off shelves could be heard as he fell about the kitchen, bumping into, and breaking, everything he touched.

"DOCTOR? What's happening now?" I bellowed running back up to the door and hammering on it violently. Suddenly I looked down at the floor; it was covered in a thin layer of water trickling out from under the crack in the door. My feet splashed gently about in it, kicking up small amounts of the liquid into the air, continually whacking the door with my palms. "Doctor, open the door!"

The door slid open as he unlocked it with his sonic. I rushed into the room but was stopped in my tracks by the sight that was laid before me. The Doctor was knelt on the floor by the sink where it looked like he had been fiddling with the pipes. The underneath of the sink was open and the toolbox was perched beside him with various spanners and wrenches spread on the floor, explaining what all the clanging had been about. But the Doctor was soaking wet, his pale blue shirt now crinkly and see-through, his bowtie had drooped and his usually fluffy and excitable mop of brown hair was now straggly. He was trying to tame a pipe which he had made loose, that was now shooting a powerful beam of freezing cold water out of it. Various tins and cans that had been knocked off the shelves were now basking in the pool of water that covered the shiny marble floor. I was immediately drenched by the icy liquid, which made my blonde coiled hair droop and my white top become practically transparent. He looked over to me, eyes widening and jaw dropping at the new ability he had to see through my top, but when his eyes locked onto my frosty glare he wrenched his eyes away and back to the pipe which was now shooting even more water out of as he tried desperately to switch it off.

I joined him on the floor, less gracefully than I had planned on as I slipped over and landed on top of him. A grin grew on his face and he began to laugh hysterically. Initially I hadn't found it funny, but the Doctor trying his hand at plumbing and flooding the kitchen, I couldn't help but see the funny side.

"Turn it off!" I shrieked as the water continued to shoot out of the pipe and onto us.

"I'm...trying!" He moaned as he scrambled to his feet to reach the handle.

Suddenly the water seized and I shot him a glance as we both breathed a sigh of relief. We laughed together as he moved over to me and sat in a puddle of water with me on the floor, as he wrapped himself up in my arms and began kissing me gently, wiping away some of the excess water with his lips. He brushed his hand through my flat and soggy hair as he kissed me on the forehead.

"What were you doing?" I asked, looking at him and then around the kitchen, which looked more like the swimming pool, in disbelief.

"I was um, err, trying to reattach the thing, to the, um, thing" He muttered, tossing his head in the direction of the taps and pipes. But on seeing the expression on my face he continued with "Ok, so it wasn't the best idea in the world!"

"Sweetie, look around" I chuckled, although I really wasn't that amused with the situation, as he had wrecked the kitchen, but it was fun to watch him being so completely stupid. "You are definitely _not_ a plumber, so promise me you won't ever attempt this again without my supervision?"

"I promise" He whispered, kissing me quickly again as we stood up, straitening ourselves up before looking round the kitchen in defeat. The Doctor scratched his head.

"Right, so, you'd better get started on cleaning all this up then"

"What! I'm not doing it by myself! I can't...I mean, look at it!" His voice went all high and squeaky as he gestured around the room. But I rested my hands sternly on my hips and he caught my eye as I raised my eyebrows at him. He hung his head and began to move out of the room as he muttered "I'll get the mop"

_**Please review!**_


	4. I think you call her sexy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hi! Another entry to add to the collection :) I had this idea, and I thought it'd be quite funny to write and to read. I'm not sure if it's been done before, but I've done it anyway! :D Hope you enjoy it! I imagine the Doctor and River around the middle of their timelines/relationship here. Anyway, enjoy! And please feel free to submit any idea you have for an entry for "Little blue book" and I'll write it for you and dedicate it to you, as I can never have too many ideas for this collection. Please review, reviews make me very happy and make me want to write more!_**

**DISCLAIMER:_ Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic, and I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and this is purely for fun and non-profitable purposes!_**

**ENTRY THREE: I think you call her sexy.**

_Entry Three: Apparently I'm not the only one the Doctor thinks is sexy._

My mouth moved with the Doctor's as he kissed me, my back pressed up against the TARDIS controls, the Doctor pressed right up against me. My hands wrapped around his neck, occasionally wandering upwards and burying into his mess of lush brunette hair. The TARDIS hummed happily as we continued our intimate session up against her console. The Doctor's hands trailed down my body, tracing the outline of my curves. Suddenly he shifted slightly and reached for a button and a leaver so he could set the TARDIS in motion. The TARDIS jolted violently and we were suddenly thrown off balance. The Doctor raced round to the other side of the console and started slamming down on buttons.

"What's wrong with her?" I yelled, my body slamming against the console, causing a leaver to stick into the small of my back.

"It's not her, it's..." He trailed off as the TARDIS calmed down and resumed its normal flight pattern. He frowned and began to stroke the centre column of the TARDIS, patting it reassuringly as I raised one eyebrow at him. "What happened old girl?"

"I think I can tell you that" I smirked, my eyes darting over to the blue stabilizers he's forgotten to use again.

"Yeah, well..." He stammered, getting all flustered

"How many times have I told you that you can't just leave her to fly through the time vortex on her own? The TARDIS needs piloting, and if you're going to use auto-pilot, you have to use the stabilizers!" I grinned, eyebrows raised and head cocked slightly to the side.

I moved over to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I ran my hands up and down his arms gently. He reached up with one hand to stroke my cheek tenderly.

"Ok, ok, I will next time, I promise" He whispered as he leaned in, his soft pale lips gently brushing my cheek as he moved slowly downwards, planting a gentle kiss on my jaw line, moving even lower as his lips massaged my neck and I tilted my head back with ease.

"Good" I whispered, letting a moan of pleasure escape my lips as he continued to caress my clavicle.  
>"But really" He said between kisses, "sexy is capable of flying herself, she's clever like that"<p>

I pulled away from him, giving him a frosty glare. I removed his hands and turned my back on him, folding my arms.

"What? What's wrong, River?" He muttered, following my and resting his hand tentatively on my shoulder.

"Nothing" I snapped, shrugging his hand off.

He had _just_ called the TARDIS sexy. The TARDIS! Not me, his girlfriend, but the TARDIS! I was quite hurt actually, but then I thought, this could be fun. I was going to make him get all flustered and apologetic, I was going to make him regret his little slip of the tongue. I spun round to face him, my arms still folded. He was standing completely still, his arms in the air and an expression of confusion written on his face as he frowned and shook his head gently from side to side. In a mock-sulky voice I said "So, _SEXY_ is clever is she?" I raised my eyebrows at him and emphasised the word _'sexy'_ so he would understand what he'd said.

"Oh, River, come on, you know I didn't mean it like that!" He exclaimed, beginning to go a little red in the cheeks as he advanced on me, but I stepped backwards and he moved away, running his hands through his silky brunette hair.

"So what _did_you mean?"

"I...I...I didn't mean...I mean, you're...and I...and she's...um, err" He stuttered, his face turning a definitive shade of bright red. He took deep breaths and tugged at the collar of his shirt, and I simply just raised my eyebrows again and rested my hands on my hips, waiting for a better explanation. "River, I...I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to find out about um, that"

This _was_ fun, watching him dig himself an even deeper hole. Then it hit me what he had just said.

"So, it's a secret thing between you and her?" I exclaimed.

"Yes! Exactly!"

I let my mouth fall open as I gasped in vast amounts of air and let out a sort of whining sound as my eyes widened and I brought my palm to my face.

"NO! Oh god, no, no, no, forget that!" He came rushing over to me, taking my by the hands and gripping them tightly, forcing me to look him in the eyes, which was surprisingly awkward. "River, I can't explain, it's a thing which we've had going for centuries. It doesn't mean anything, I love you River, and I love her, but in more of a best friend way. Ok? So don't give me that, because you know all too well that I have eyes for you and _only_ you"

I smiled, and broke my hands free from his restrain as I flung them around his neck and brought him close to me, but before I kissed him I whispered softly "I know" and with that he grinned sheepishly and I brought him onto my lips, feeling his tongue tasting the berry flavour of my lips. We parted and he moved bounded back towards the console.

"You know" I began, a cheeky grin widening across my face "I was only winding you up sweetie"

"I know, but you were a little jealous though? Weren't you?"

I didn't answer. Truth was, I was jealous of his strange relationship with his TARDIS, but I would never admit it to him. I just cocked my head slightly and smiled, walking towards him as he enveloped me into a loving embrace, letting me rest my head on his chest.

"Are you alright now?" He grinned, kissing me on the top of my head.

"Yeah" I whispered, nestling closer to him. "Are you?"

"Of course, I'm always alright" He replied. "And do you know why?"

"Why?" I smiled, looking up into his beautiful eyes.

He brushed away a stray curl of my golden hair and kissed me tenderly on my forehead before continuing.

"Because I've got my girls. My sexy girls"

**Please review, I'll be so grateful! **


	5. The great escape

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Another entry to add to the collection :) I imagine a later Doctor and an early River here. I hope you enjoy it! :D And please feel free to submit any idea you have for an entry for "Little blue book" and I'll write it for you and dedicate it to you, as I can never have too many ideas for this collection. Please review, reviews make me want to write more!_**

**DISCLAIMER:_ Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic, and I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and this is purely for fun and non-profitable purposes!_**

**ENTRY FOUR: The great escape.**

_Entry Four: Well that didn't go according to plan..._

I raced to the front door as I heard the sound of the familiar blue box's break noise landing on the front lawn. I flung the door open with one smooth motion and let a huge pearly white grin take over my face, my eyes lighting up with delight as I saw the Doctor step out of the TARDIS and run towards me. I stepped outside and flung my arms around his neck and he picked me up, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around him, kissing him deeply. We pulled apart and I dropped my feet back to the ground, he ran his hand through my hair and stroked my cheek tenderly.

"Hello" He smiled, our noses touching and his hands tangled in my curly locks.

"Hello"

"I missed you so much" He whispered, taking my hand as I lead him into the house.

"Well, mum and dad are out at a friend's birthday party today, so you can make up for it" I smiled saucily as we headed straight upstairs.

He slowly closed my white bedroom door as I crashed down onto the big double bed, shooting him a 'what are you waiting for' look as he just stood by the door, his hand still clasped around the handle. He stared at the carpet, scuffing his feet and kicking off his shoes before he made his way carefully over to the bed and sat down, still staring into space. I began to clamber onto him, kissing his cheek and neck gently, but he didn't respond at all, he just sat there. I furrowed my brow and retreated, resting my hand on his arm.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" I whispered, my hand wandering to his and clasping it tightly.

"Oh, River..." He sighed, finally turning his head so he was looking me right in the eyes.

"What, what is it?"

"It's just, you're so young, I mean, you're only nineteen" He muttered.

"I'm twenty" I corrected him.

"Ok, sorry. But, you're twenty, and I'm nine hundred odd..." He hung his head, gripping onto my hand reassuringly. "Look, all I'm saying is, is it really a good idea?"

"What?"

"Is, us, being together, like this...a good idea?" He whispered, blushing slightly.

"Of course it's a good idea!" I exclaimed. "And who gives a toss if it isn't! If I like you, and you like me, then why not?" I stopped myself when he started to look even more disheartened, the realisation suddenly dawned on me and my mouth dropped open in horror as I shrieked. "Do you not like me anymore? Is there someone else? There is isn't there! Oh god..."

"No, no, no, River, no. NO! There is no one else, _I promise_. I'm not breaking up with you either. I'm just asking if this is really the best thing right now. I mean, your parents don't exactly approve do they?"

"Well that never stopped you before. Sweetie, what's changed?" I whispered, getting closer to him again, I wasn't going to lose him, no way.

"I've just been thinking about things that's all"

"O...k" I looked at him, an obvious expression of fear and worry on my face. "Well, what do you want to do about it? Would you prefer it if you were not with me?"

I had to fight back tears as I asked him; I was frightened of what he was going to say. He'd been gone for so long, and every day I had pined for him. And now, he was back, we were together again, but things weren't working out as I had hoped.

"No. I want to be with you forever, River" He moved and kissed me on the top of my head, and I responded with a warm smiled. "I'm sorry; just forget all that, I was being stupid. I'm so, so sorry" He pushed me back onto the bed, climbing on top of me and kissing me deeply. I buried my hands in his soft, silky hair, pulling him down closer to me. He stopped kissing for a moment, and whispered, "I love you"

**...[LATER]...**

We lay nestled together between the crisp white sheets of my bed. The Doctor's arm was around my shoulders, pulling me close to him as I rested my head on his chest and my hand was resting there too. He pecked me on the top of my head, nuzzling his nose into my mess of blonde curls. I looked up at him, smiling lovingly and kissing him tenderly. Suddenly I heard the front door creaking open and Amy's voice fill the air.

"River! We're home!"

We snapped out of our daze and abruptly sat up in bed, looking at each other and exchanging glances of horror. The Doctor's eyes widened and he jumped up out of the bed, grabbing his trousers off the floor and hastily put them on.

"Shit" I whispered through gritted teeth.

"You said they were out!" He exclaimed, still whispering to make sure they wouldn't hear him as he snatched his shirt from the floor and put it on, not bothering to do all the buttons up. I grabbed my top from where it was hung over my desk chair, and then slipped on a pair of denim shorts.

"They were! They weren't supposed to be back until seven!"

"It is seven!" He exclaimed, pointing to the clock on my bedside table.

"Oh..."

"What do we do? If they catch me in here, I'm dead, Rory will kill me!"

"No he won't!" I replied hastily, grabbing his jacket from where it had fallen under the bed.

"River?" Amy called from the downstairs hall.

The Doctor and I paused like rabbits in headlights, looking around desperately for inspiration.

"What about the wardrobe? Can I hide there?" He pleaded.

"No, there's no room!" I responded as he moved towards the cupboard and was greeted by a stash of clothes as he pulled open the doors. "The window!"

"The window? You want me to go out the window? River, are you kidding me? We're on the second floor, I'm not jumping!" He huffed, looking nervously out of it and down to the front lawn as I pulled it open.

"No, don't jump, climb down the drainpipe!" I grinned cheekily, although it really wasn't the time to be teasing each other.

"Oh my god, you're serious aren't you!" He sighed, tossing his head back.

"What other option do you have sweetie?" I grinned.

"Ugh, fine!" He huffed, moving back to the window and throwing his leg out so he could climb down the drainpipe. "No! Wait, my bowtie and my shoes!"

"Oh, shoes are by the door!" I cried, running over to them, scooping them up and running back to the window. I threw the shoes out of the window and they landed with a thud on grass.

"RIVER! Why did you throw my shoes out the window?"

"Well, you can hardly put them on in that position, can you?" I smiled, looking him up and down as half of his body hung out the window and the other half was in my room.

"Fair point" He smirked. "Where's my bowtie?"

"Ugh!" I groaned, turning round and scouring the room for his stupid bowtie. "Always with the bloody bowtie!"

I spotted it and snatched it off the floor, draping it round his neck. With a quick kiss on the cheek he began to move, but he hit his head, causing a huge thud and causing him let out and involuntary squeal. I shushed him, but he had to stop to nurse his head, which allowed time for Amy and Rory to start making their way up the stairs. I heard the creaking floorboards as they headed towards my bedroom.

"They're coming, you've got to move sweetie I'm sorry!" I hissed.

"I'll call you!"

"Yeah, yeah, just go before they catch you!" I smiled, moving in to give him a quick kiss, on his irresistible lips.

But it was too late, the door swung open and Amy and Rory stood in the doorway, the Doctor straddling the window, his shirt undone and me glued to his lips. Amy's eyes widened and she screeched, whereas Rory just stood there, with a frosty look clouding his eyes. I pulled apart from the Doctor upon hearing Amy's screeching.

"River? Doctor!" She cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "What on earth are you doing?"

We looked at them sheepishly as I helped the Doctor back into the room from his uncomfortable position at the window. He put his arm around my waist and guiltily I managed "I can explain"

**PLEASE review, I love to read what you think of my fics :D x**


	6. The bowtie

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ I saw a piece of artwork of eleven putting a bowtie on a cat and I thought it'd be a great idea for a fic, so here is the finished product! Credit to the person who did the drawing because it was _****_absolutely AMAZING! And the idea was just great! But I developed it into a fic with River in, and I imagine them to be about the middle of their timelines here, when they're married (If they ever get married in the show, which I hope they do!, is still unknown, but they will always be married in my fics because they are my OTP and I want them to be together) anyway, THANK YOU to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, it meant so much to me to know that you liked it and it really made my day, so I can't thank you enough! Keep reading and reviewing! And feel free to give me a prompt for one of these entries because I can never have enough ideas! Thank you and enjoy! :D_**

**DISCLAIMER:_ Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic, and I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and this is purely for fun and non-profitable purposes!_**

**ENTRY FIVE: The bowtie.**

_Entry Five: Why must he involve everyone in his profound love for bowties?_

The Doctor sat in the clothes room, surrounded by an array of coats and shirts, ridiculous hats, accessories and of course an assortment of ties. He enjoyed being in the wardrobe room and dressing up in silly outfits. The room was huge, and much like the TARDIS itself, it was bigger on the inside, with all the Doctor's past fashions and other outfits which he was yet to wear, but no doubt one day he would. The Doctor knelt on the floor, a huge grin suspended on his face, and his floppy brown hair falling over one eye. He wasn't alone, yet he wasn't with me. He was carefully finishing tying a black bowtie around a small cat's neck. The cat sat on the floor, startled and wide eyed. It was small and ginger, with orange stripes, its tail curled around its body.

"There" He smiled, straightening out the little bowtie and stroking the cat gently.

"Mew"

"No it's not, it's cool" He answered, patting the cat carefully on the head.

Suddenly I walked into the room, but what stopped in my tracks by the sight of my husband talking to a bowtie wearing cat. I frowned, scrunching up my eyes and cocked my head to the side, examining the scene carefully before making a comment.

"W...what are you doing?" I raised my eyebrows and swiftly put my hands on my hips.

"Oh, um, River, hi" He stammered, standing up and furrowing his brow as the cat ran away from him and weaved itself between my legs for safety.

"Oh dear, he doesn't like you" I laughed, bending down to stroke the cat reassuringly.

"Yeah, well..." He muttered "What did you want my love?"

"Well, I came to...sweetie, why is he wearing a bowtie?" I asked, removing the tie and swinging it round on my finger in front of the Doctor's face.

"Because they're cool" He grinned manically.

"They're really not you know" I smiled, moving back to a standing position and allowing the cat to run away at its own will.

"Whatever" He murmured sulkily, but I moved over to him and pulled him in for a kiss, his lips crashing onto mine, which cheered him up, a lot. I felt his warm breath on my neck as he rested his hands on my hips.

"Where did you get the cat from?" I questioned, suddenly remembering we didn't actually have a cat before.

"I, err, found it" He scuffed his feet and looked down at the floor, avoiding my stare.

"You stole him didn't you?"

"Err..." He murmured, still dodging my gaze.

"Oh sweetie! You can't just go round stealing cats and dressing them up!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air out of exasperation.

"Well, I didn't technically steal him...I found him in Amy's garden when we visited them this morning" He muttered, being forced to look at me as I tilted his head and brushed away the strands of his hair that were flopping in front of his beautiful face.

"That is stealing sweetheart..." I rested my hand on his cheek, caressing it tenderly.

"N...no, um...never mind" He whispered, then he looked to me with pleading eyes. "Can we keep him? Please?"

"No we can't my love" I smiled, stroking his air gently and kissing him on the forehead.

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because he probably belongs to someone, most likely one of mum and dad's neighbours"

There was silence as the Doctor looked very disheartened, but I took his hand comfortingly.

"Can we get a cat?" He asked.

"W...why do you want a cat?" I laughed, squeezing his hands, but he didn't answer. "Oh no, not if you're just going to dress it up!"

"But..." He began, but I moved in and rested my lips on his quickly to stop him from continuing.

"You're not having a cat sweetie, end of" I said assertively, my face inches away from his.

"Fine" He moaned.

"And, why would you want a cat? When you've got a tiger" I whispered seductively, but he looked confused.

Suddenly I purred low in my throat and he understood what I meant. I moved even closer to him, and I could already feel his breathing getting shallower and his heart rates increasing. I was millimetres away from his lips, but I stopped and moved out of his reach before whispering sexily.

"Return the cat..." I began to walk away, swinging my hips gently as he watched in awe, then over my should I said "then I'm all yours"

He stood in the wardrobe room, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping, the cat curled up on the floor beside him. He looked to the cat and let out a huge sigh, relieving all the tension that had been building up. I couldn't hear him moving about so to make sure he definitely took the cat back to its owner, I shouted seductively from the corridor.

"I'll even wear a bowtie"

_**Hope you enjoyed it :D Please take a minute to review! Please? x**_


	7. The Doctor's Mrs Robinson

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Another entry to add to the collection :) I imagine an early/mid Doctor and a later River here.I was inspired by a thing in the radio times which said "The doctor's Mrs Robinson" and as I was going to write a chapter where she was like Mrs Robinson anyway and I thought it would be a great title! Anyway, you will find many similar graduate references in this chapters, but I have edited them slightly (No, I haven't actually seen the movie!). This is one of the more smutty chapters, but no actual smut as I want to keep it within the rating, but it still makes me nervous writing this sort of thing so please tell me what you think of it! x R&R :D_**

**_Please feel free to submit any idea you have for an entry for "Little blue book" and I'll write it for you and dedicate it to you, as I can never have too many ideas for this collection!_**

**_Also, I saw LKH, and for those of you who haven't seen it yet, you will love it! And don't worry, there are no spoilers for it in this chapter, but there might be some in future chapters, but by the time I've written them, everyone will have seen it, so it'll be ok but the next couple of chapters I have planned don't contain any spoilers, so do not fear! :D xxxx ENJOY! _**

**DISCLAIMER:_ Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic, and I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and this is purely for fun and non-profitable purposes!_**

**ENTRY SIX: The Doctor's Mrs Robinson.**

_Entry Six: He never could resist me, even when he pretended he could..._

"River? River where are you?" The Doctor shouted as he wandered the TARDIS corridors in search of me.

"I'm in the bedroom" I cooed, getting myself ready to surprise him.

"Ok, I'm coming in" He muttered from the other side of the door, gently pushing it forward and opening it, he slipped into the room, his back turned to me as he closed it slowly before turning to face me. He jumped and shrieked when he saw me. "R...R...River what are you doing?" He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Hello sweetie" I said seductively.

My bronzed, toned, right leg was bent at the knee and was running up and down my left calf, toes pointed. I lay on the bed, leaning back on my elbows, my chest pushed upwards a little, and my carefully teased golden curls were sprawled over my shoulders and hung down my back, with occasional strays falling over my face. I wore a red lace dress that clung to my chest and accentuated my cleavage, and ended at the top of my thighs, scarcely covering what needed to be and I wore a thin, black silk robe over the top of it. The Doctor's eyes widened but he quickly drew his hand to his face, covering his eyes.

"River...I...I'm so sorry, I wouldn't have come in if I'd have known" He stuttered, turning his back swiftly to leave.

"No, Doctor, sweetie, I wanted you to come in" I replied hastily, but still with a certain flirtatious edge to my voice, as I jumped up from the bed to stop him from leaving.

I took his hand and spun him round, resting my hands on his chest. I could see the lust clouding his eyes, but he was trying desperately to fight it, pretending he wasn't attracted to me. He was struggling to keep his eyes off my cleavage, trying to keep them fixated on something else in the room as my fingers darted along his braces before I pulled him towards the bed and slid them slowly off his shoulders. He struggled against me and I released him from my grip and collapsed backwards onto the bed and into my original position. He cheeks began to burst with colour as he blushed dramatically, trying to catch his breath.

"Miss Song, are you trying to seduce me?" He murmured shakily, trying to keep up and trying to flirt with me, but he wasn't doing very well.

"Me? No, of course not. Why do you ask?" I asked in an innocent girly voice, flicking my hair.

"Well, err...the mood lighting, is um, quite romantic and err, your dress is...sorry River, but I just thought..." He swallowed and tugged at his collar. "Are you sure you're not trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe I am...it depends, would you like me to seduce you?" I said, biting down saucily on my bottom lip.

"I...err..."

I smiled flirtatiously, raising one eyebrow at him being all cute and flustered, but that was the fun of it. I grabbed onto the front of his shirt and pulled him forward as he collapsed on top of me on the bed. I ripped it open and sent the buttons flying everywhere, but he didn't even seem to notice. He was busy blushing an outstanding shade of red as he tried to escape, but I continued to slide his shirt off his shoulders, tossing the shirt to one side as I raked my hand down his chest, scratching at him gently with my perfectly manicured nails, making him quiver at the tingling sensation my fingers were causing him as I tickled him lightly. Suddenly the Doctor's confidence grew and he began to kiss my neck, and I arched my back so I was closer to him and I let the satin sheets bunch up in between my fingers. He wrapped his arms around my waist with growing confidence and lifted my up so I was in a sitting position and able to slide the robe off my shoulders as the Doctor kicked off his shoes. I was quite surprised that he gave in so easily, it wasn't like him, but I wasn't complaining. He clambered on top of me again, pushing me back down onto the bed, and then he continued to kiss my cherry red lips, extracting uncontrollable groans of pleasure from me.

Suddenly he pulled back and sat up on the bed. I frowned and pulled myself up to sit beside him.

"What's wrong?" I asked tentatively, resting my hands over his shoulders and sliding them down his chest.

"Nothing" He whispered, smiling slightly but making me look as blank as a sheet of paper.

"Then why did you stop, my love?" I whispered, kissing his shoulder blade tenderly.

"I..." He opened and closed his mouth, and a small sound was about all he could manage.

"You don't have to force yourself to sleep with me if you don't want to. Sweetie, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have rushed you into this, it's probably too early in your time stream for all this..." I trailed off as he interrupted.

"No, no, River, I want to, honestly I do" He smiled lovingly, turning to face me and shifting his body round. He began to stroke my hair and he kissed my forehead "You are so beautiful, and I really want to...do this with you..."

"It's ok sweetie, if you're not ready" I smiled warmly "Really, it's fine"

"I am ready, River, we've done it before, just this time, something's changed, I feel differently around you now" He smiled and rested his hand on my cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb, then he gently pushed me backwards onto the bed, my head crashing down onto one of the plumped up pillows and I giggled blissfully, smiling into his kiss.

"I think...in fact, I'm sure...I'm in love with you" He whispered softly as he lay next to me on the bed, still brushing my cheek gently.

I gasped with delight, I've always known I loved him and he'd said it to me many times before from my perspective, but I realised it was probably one of the first times he'd said it to me from his point of view. I cuddled up against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me to bring me closer to him. "I love you too sweetie" He titled my head upwards so he could kiss me.

"So, you were trying to seduce me after all?" He smiled flirtatiously.

"Now, that would be telling" I grinned cheekily. "But my husband won't be home for hours"

"Mrs Robinson!" He gasped, going along with the little joke we seemed to have developed at some point early on in the conversation.

"Hate you" I muttered, slapping him playfully on his chest.

"No you don't" He replied, rolling on top of me and sending his lips crashing into mine.

_**Ages to write, seconds to review! Please take the time if you have it :D x**_


End file.
